Jessie's Brother
by JamieVega
Summary: Jessie's brother makes a visit but drama starts up.
1. Friday (Jessie)

New Story. Sorry that the first chapter is short because I am doing this in school.

**Plot: **Jessie's brother is staying for the weekend. So drama begins to start up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jessie

* * *

Jessie's POV

I was expecting someone that I haven't seen in ages: my brother Daniel. He was coming over for the weeked to spend time with me and I don't know if the kids would take the visit well because he looked more attractive than me. Well, he is my older brother. One of the kids Emma asked me what I was doing.

"Jessie, what are you doing?" asked Emma.

"I'm expecting someone by nightfall." I said in my rushing voice.

"Who is it?" she continued to ask.

"My brother Daniel, well Danny. He prefers me calling him Danny." I always had a thing about calling my brother Danny since I was just six years old. He had got used to it when I was just eight years old. Everyone else walked out with confusion in their eyes.

"Jessie, you work more than me. This place is impossible to keep clean spotlessly. You pathetic kids need to keep clean including you Jessie and your lousy brother." said Bertram. Bertram never really liked us kids, but he does have a heart for us, we even love him. He is closer with me, Zuri and Emma. We love him to the bottom of our hearts.

"Okay fine. But I'd better expect my brother to be clean too." I admitted. I hear a beeping noise coming from the elevator, and the doors open to reveal my brother Daniel. Wow! He has changed! He has some short brown hair, an irresistible smile, and a very slim body like dad's. He looked like my dad.

"Danny!" I squealed as I walk over to my brother and hug him. Everyone's jaws, especially Emma's, dropped because of my brother. Bertram just gave him a snark before he walked into the kitchen and my brother was feeling anxious about Bertram.

"Hey Jessie." Danny said.

"You guys, I'd like you to meet my brother Daniel, or Danny for short." I said as everyone said Hi and Luke walked upstairs feeling very jealous. Jessie noticed his walking back to his room. This had never happened to him before. I think he's jealous that my brother's more attractive than him.

"So, Danny. How do you like your pancakes? With white chocolate sauce...? Or with Blackberries?" asked Zuri. She did the exact same thing to my ex-boyfriend Ted. I wished that I went out with him again. He was so hot but Emma and Zuri tried to mae me and Tony jealous. It really did hurt that they did this to me.

"ZURI! No flirting on my brother. Besides, he has a fiance named Sarah Richards." I said as Danny nodded too. I told him that he can sleep in the guest bedroom not far from Luke's. That reminds me, I need to talk to him to see if he's okay. I'll do that after my brother settles in.

My brother gets his stuff and goes upstairs and puts his stuff in the spare room. I asked Morgan and Christina if it was okay if my brother stayed for the weekend. They approved and he was allowed. I told my brother that I wouldn't be long as I had to sort something out with one of the kids who I was looking after.

I knocked on Luke's door and I got no response. I decided to open the door to be prepared for the stench. But there was no stench. There was no horrible odour, even Luke was clean and he was facing the opposite way, his body shaking. I felt sorry for him.

"Luke, are you okay?" Luke looks at me with very broken eyes. He looked so say, and I felt bad for him. He shakes his head as he looked down with a teardrop falling off his eyes. This has never happened before to him. I decided to sit by the freckled boy and hug him until he calmed down. Few minutes later, he fell asleep on me, so I get up and put the boy to sleep.

Seconds later, I hear my brother scream for his life. I knew that one of the girls is up to something. So I put Luke onto his pillow, kiss his cheek and said good night to him before walking out of his room and closing the door. I started to run as my shoe's heel broke and made me tumble down the staircase. It turned out that my brother was watching a horror movie with the girls.

"Why did you scream Danny?" I asked

"This girl came out with a knife and killed Maggie Willowby!" Danny said as I rolled my eyes. The girls giggled as I walked back upstairs and went to bed. I was pretty tired as that happened.


	2. Saturday (Danny & Luke)

Morning - Danny's POV

My sister Jessie and the kids she's looking after are so weird. It could be because I haven't talked to her in ages. Well, I woke up from my bed and got in the bathroom to have a shower and got changed before going out into the living room and sitting in their movie theater. I got the chance to watch CSI because I was a very big fan of CSI. I hear Zuri come in to sit by me. She is adorable but she can be very clingy when she wants to be.

"Morning Danny." she said in a very flirty voice. I felt very uncomfortable right now.

"Hello Zuri?" I said as I got up and walked slowly away from Zuri. I walked into the kitchen to see Bertram cooking and Ravi doing something. I say morning to both men, but Bertram was more negative and Ravi had a more weak voice. Ravi did look pretty weak. I ask the boy what he was doing.

"What are you doing Ravi?"

"I'm doing a project for History. The project was to build a monument by only using popsicle sticks and glue. I'm making the Eiffel Tower." he answered as I nodded and went to sit by the boy as I asked Bertram what he was making for breakfast.

"I'm making something round. They're called pancakes!" said Bertram sarcastically as I just smiled and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I got a message from my fiance Sarah. I had been going out with her for 5 years now and it feels like that I am her new best friend. her text was:

_hey babe hows jessie? _I texted her back with:

_shes good. she's a nanny for a rich family as she tries to become an actress. _I sent the message as Jessie came in to ask me to do something for her.

"Danny? Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I am auditioning for a role in a play at the park called 'Ruby's Rumors' and I am playing a girl named Lila in the play but I need someone to be an audience member for their opinion. Do you mind if you be a member for me?" I didn't hesitate to say no because my fiance will probably be in work by now so I agreed to do it for my sister.

Jessie is standing in front of me as I am holding the script as the queue for her comes up. I begin to say the line.

"Man Olivia, my cousin Lila is becoming to be a diva all of a sudden. Olivia, what do you think I should do? And it needs to be something that is subtle and not going to hurt her feelings." Jessie began to say her line.

"What's going on?"

"Lila, we can't have you anymore in our friendship because you are too nosey into other people's lives."

"Fine! I'll just go!" I was confused as I looked throughout the rest of the script. I asked her what was going on with her lines and the very big shortage of her parts. "Those were the only two parts you have to say?"

"Yeah, sorry. I usually don't have very big parts." Jessie said as Emma walking in and said, "They're usually not." Emma looked like she was going on a brunch date because she looked like a star on the runways at the movie premieres and Oscar Awards. I asked her what she was doing.

"I'm getting prepared to go on a date with this boy who lives a few blocks away. His name is Rick Crawford. He's so cute and adorable." She started to blush as she went into the elevator and go down to the ground floor. I noticed that there was person I haven't seen since I have been here: Luke. I haven't seen him since I walked into the building. I asked Jessie where he was.

"I don't think you should talk to him Danny."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It turns out that he's really jealous that you're more attractive than him. That's in his own words." I can't believe it. He thinks that I'm more attractive than him. I really need to talk to this boy and sort this out before it gets even worse. I get up and asked Jessie where his room was before I go and talk to the boy. I walk into Luke's room to see that he is sitting on the window sill. He seemed too sad to talk so I go and sit by him and talk to him.

"I heard that you think I'm more attractive than you. Is this true?" I see Luke nodding his head. I decided to tell him the truth.

"Luke, there's something I haven't told Jessie or anything. I was bullied when I was seven years old. The years of violence and cruelty hurt me throughout elementary school. I was even still bullied in Middle School and Junior High. But I finally fought back when I was just sixteen years old. I gave all the people who bullied me a piece of they should have got. They all stayed away from me ever since then. I even still have a bruise from elementary school now." Luke looked at me with the eyes as he looked shock. I think he found out that I wasn't perfect at all.

"Is that true? Can I have a look at the bruise?" I nodded as I lifted my t-shirt to show him the bruise on my side. He lightly touched it as I flinched with pain away from him. He then knew that he was better looking than I am, except when he started to feel my abs and muscles. He started to tear up but I made the tear stop by putting my finger on it. He started to smile again as I put my shirt back on and said that it was okay for him to feel brave. I walked out of the room and went back to sit by Jessie.

Lunch - Luke's POV

I felt a little better as I walked out of the room as I saw Danny and Jessie playing some games. I'd never knew Jessie played games. I saw Bertram walk past me as he went to go to his bed. Man, he really needed to be a normal human being. I go into the movie theater to sit on the couch and watch some TV. I watch some Robot combat as I saw Ravi walk in with Mrs. Kipling.

"Ooh brother, are you watching some Robot Combat?" he asked as I nodded. He was a fan of this show too which is very unexpecting because he usually watches nerdy TV shows like Who Wants To Be A Millionaire or Deal or No Deal. He sits down by me as Mrs Kipling continues to eat Cicadas. I never felt right by her. I hear a crashing noise coming from the lift as me and Ravi go out to see what was going on. It turned out to be Emma.

"Emma what happened?" asked Jessie as she tried hard to not laugh.

"Rick betrayed me by putting in a little explosive in my bread so I decided to leave him back at the restaurant." Emma looked pretty furious. This had never happen to her before. "I am so going to give him some betrayal when I go to school on Monday!" she said before she gave a grunt and stomped into her room. Zuri had her "I have a plan" face for revenge on Rick. I go to her and asked her for her plan.

"We are going to give him some revenge pie served up 'HOT'!" said Zuri as I gave her a 'count me in' face.

I asked Emma the boy's address but we didn't tell her the truth, we even didn't tell Jessie. Me and Zuri go into the lift and go the ground floor. We go to the address of the boy's and it turned out that he lives in an alleyway behind the hotel that we are staying in. So me and Zuri do something to hurt him: give him bald patches, because of his hair looking intact. Me and Zuri approach the boy.

"Rick Crawford?" I said as the boy looked at me with scary cat eyes.

"Yes?" said the boy questionally.

"Do you know Emma Ross?" I asked as he nodded as he thinks something's suspicious with me and Zuri.

"Well, we have something for you!" said Zuri as I held him down and she started to give the boy bald patches everywhere in his hair. He started to scream out for help, but no one could hear him. As Zuri finished giving him bald patches, I grab out my phone and take a picture of him as I started to laugh and Zuri slowly shake her head with a smile. We both go back inside to go in the lift. Tony looks at us but doesn't say a word. We go up to our penthouse to see that Danny is on the couch and Jessie is on her phone, sounding like she is talking to Darla.

Jessie said that she'll call back and Danny looks at me as they knew that we did something that we shouldn't have done.

"What did you two do?" asked Jessie.

"We gave Emma some revenge that she'll never forget." I said as I gave Jessie my phone the picture I took of the boy with his bald patches. Both Danny and Jessie look at it as they both are laughing, especially Jessie. She would never laugh at stuff like this, she needs to be a good nanny.

"Okay Luke and Zuri, you both won't get any punishment, except to go to bed early tonight." Jessie said as me and Zuri High fived each other and went into the kitchen to see what Bertram was making for lunch.

"Bertram, what are having for lunch?" I asked.

"Fish and Chips. I am ordering because I am too lazy to cook anything tonight." he said.

"Bertram, you're lazy all the time." I said.

"Don't judge me!" said Bertram before I walk out into the living room and kickback on the couch. I was feeling pretty tired at the moment, so I decided to sleep on the couch and then wake up for dinner then go to bed.


	3. Sunday (Emma & Jessie)

This is going to be my last chapter for my fanfiction story. Danny does go back at the end of this chapter

* * *

Morning - Emma's POV

I do not know why but I feel better than what I was feeling yesterday. I heard as I was in my room that Luke and Zuri gave Rick revenge for me by giving him bald patches. OMG! He so deserve that. I walked out of my room with my pyjama boots on and walked down the stairs. I see Danny sleeping on the couch in the living room. So I just smiled as I walked into the kitchen to make me something to eat. I'd prefer to make me something to eat than Bertram's cooking. His cooking tastes like burnt dishwater.

I made me a quick Ham sandwich before I sit by the table and eating my sandwich. As I was eating my sandwich, jessie walked in the room with a very huge grin on her face. That smile usually meant her "I got a part in a play" grin. I just gave her a nod as she runs out screaming that she got the part. After she left, Danny walks in and says hi to me. He asked me if I was okay from yesterday.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel better than what I was feeling yesterday." I said as Danny smiled and sat next to me. Few seconds later, Ravi came in with a very grump look. Me and Danny looked at each other but didn't ask my brother what was wrong. So I finished my sandwich and hwent to put my plate into the sink. I go into the movie theater to watch my favourite fashion show 'New York's Next Top Model'. Today, Aaliyah's next task for the models was to pose in a subway. I hear Bertram coming in so I decided to not bother him either.

I hear Luke and Zuri coming in and was smiling a bit as they looked at me. I knew what they were talking about: Rick.

"What do you two want to tell me this time?" I asked as they told me.

"We went to talk to Rick," Luke started as Zuri continued.

"and we gave him something to give him"

"by giving him bald patches in his head."

"We even have the proof." said Zuri as Luke handed me his phone with the picture of Rick and wow! He looks like a very huge sewer rat who lives on the streets trying to eat humans. I started to laugh as Zuri and Luke came in to hug me. It felt weird Luke hugging me but I didn't flinch back away from him. I gave both a very big hug before I got to continue watching New York's Next Top Model. They both exit with a smile before Danny came in to sit next to me and asked what I was watching. i told him that it was my favourite show before he just smiled and left.

An hour later, the show finished and I got up to go and see what everyone was doing, but it was only me and Mrs. Kipling at home. Me and Mrs. Kipling are not really that close because of Ravi always creeping us out with her weird facts and so on. But I did have a moment with her by playing Putt Putt Golf with her and Luke. But I hear Bertram walking out with a frown on his face. I asked him where everyone was.

"Bertram, where's everyone?"

"They've gone to Jessie's play which starts later today. Jessie knew that you wouldn't leave the couch if New York's Next Top Model was on, so she decided to leave you there and took her brother and the other three kids with her."

"That can explain the note by my seat when the show finished. I guessed that the writing might be Luke's."

"It is. His writing is like a six year old's." Bertram said as he said that he is going to bed early as he felt very tired last night. So Iw ent upstairs and got changed properly before going in the lift and going down. As the door opened to the bottom floor, Tony was the desk as he asked me why Luke and Zuri went into the lift with a smile. I told him everything that they did to Rick as Tony just nodded and said for me to have a good day. I eventually reached to the park and see Jessie in her outfit. She just does not suit that look.

Afternoon - Jessie's POV

It's going to be Danny's last day before he goes back to Chicago Illinois to his fiance. I see Emma walking to us and asked why we left her back at the penthouse. We told Bertram exactly what to tell her, but she got part of exactly what Bertram said to me, but the rest that he said wasn't right. He does sometimes doesn't hear the right words because he sleeps like cats, but he has more hours of sleep than them, and that wasn't good at all.

"I hope this play gives you good publicity Jessie." said Emma before she and the others gave me a hug. I stood behind the curtain feeling nervous. This shouldn't have happened to me before. I just hope that I do make it before I faint in front of the audience. I hear them say the lines. I begin to walk between the two actors who play Olivia and the other guy.

"What's going on?" I said as the other actor began to talk.

"Lila, we can't have you anymore in our friendship because you are too nosey into other people's lives."

"Fine! I'll just go!" I left the stage without feeling like I was going to faint. I quickly get changed and rushed off back to the penthouse without the others knowing that I left the premesis without a trace. I quickly enter the hotel before the doors close. I hear Tony asking why I was in a rush.

"Jessie, where are you-" I cut him off.

"Sorry Tony, I gotta go see you later!" I said before the doors of the elevator close in front of me. I feel so gutless leaving them behind, but they have always have done that to me in the past. But it was worse when I left Danny back at the park with the kids. I had mixed ideas on what to do: either go back or stay at the penthouse. I had something to sacrifice. I felt tears streaming down my face with my hard deciding.

I gave in and decided to go back to the park. I push the button back to the ground where I walk past Tony. This time, he didn't respond. He was looking at me with a smile like my world had changed or something. I walked to the park and they had just finished as Zuri noticed me walking to the park. She runs to ma and asked if I was okay.

"Are you okay Jessie?" she asked.

"I'm okay Zuri. I just needed some cheering up by a little girl." I smiled to Zuri as she gave me a hug. Danny walked up to me and told me that he had to go. So I helped him get his stuff and so did everyone else, except for Bertram. We all met him by the elevator doors for the last time for now.

"I guess this is goodbye for now Daniel." I said.

"I guess it is." said Danny before he came up to me and gave me a hug. Everyone came in to give Danny a hug. He hopped back into the elevator with his bags, waving back to us before the doors closed. Everyone felt pretty tired and everyone went back to their normal lives. I had my teardrop from Danny's last stay still. I just kept it safe and sound so no one can hurt it.

Daniel 'Danny' Prescott, I love you my brother.


End file.
